Due in part to the increase in bandwidth, speed, and coverage of wireless data communications, users are now able to consume wirelessly delivered media content in a multitude of environments and through a multitude of devices. For example, users increasingly consume media content from large, online content libraries. In many cases, users are able to access such content via mobile and/or handheld electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, or laptop computers.
Despite the proliferation of online media content providers, and the various types of electronic devices that access them, users frequently find themselves in situations where it is difficult or inconvenient to access online media content. For example, a user who subscribes to a streaming music service and typically accesses content from that service via their smartphone may wish to access the same music through a different device, such as an audio system of a vehicle or a home audio system. In order to enable such a device to receive content from the streaming music service, the user may be required to enter account information, such as a username and password. In circumstances where the user wishes to use the device for only a short period of time, however, authorizing the device to access the user's account may be inconvenient or may present security risks. For example, if the user does not own the device with which the user would like to consume media content, the user might be hesitant to provide login and password information to that device. Moreover, where the user only wishes to use the device for a short time, the user may find that the pairing process takes too long to be worth the effort. Accordingly, users are not able to quickly and efficiently access media content with all of the devices that they may wish to use.